


Use Your Hands And My Spare Time

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge Era, Sick Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank cracked his eyes open slowly, expecting to see Gerard peering down at him, or maybe reading a comic book, and the sound he had heard was Gerard squealing over a particularly exciting action scene, but no - what met Frank's eyes was something entirely different.</i>
</p><p>Or the fic where Frank catches Gerard getting himself off while he thinks Frank is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Hands And My Spare Time

Frank awoke slowly, his mind ingesting the outside stimuli that was pushing him toward consciousness before his body did, leaving Frank groggy, and confused, and unable to move as he tried to figure out where the fuck he was, and why he felt like shit before reality came crashing back with dizzying suddenness.

He was in a hotel room, _of course_ he was, Frank had been ecstatic for hotel night all week, but his shitty luck had reared its ugly head once again, and he had come down with something nasty the day before, leaving him incoherent and barely capable of stumbling into his room that evening before collapsing on the closest bed, their latest show draining all of the energy Frank had been kidding himself that he possessed by means of an inhuman amount of coffee and Dayquil.

Frank shifted slightly, trying to ascertain if he was still in his bulletproof vest and sweat-soaked jeans, because he was ninety-nine percent certain that he had crashed out before he even had the chance to kick off his shoes, but someone had obviously taken pity on Frank, stripping him down to his t-shirt and boxers; it was probably Gerard if Frank had to guess, he was always doing nice things for Frank, especially when he was sick.

After establishing his location and getting comfortable once more, Frank was on the verge of sleep again, his eyes already drifting shut as he burrowed deeper into the pillow when a soft sound stopped him. If the room hadn't been so silent, Frank would have missed it completely, but he _didn't_. His ears strained for another trace of the breathy whimper that suddenly had him wide awake, his body slowly rolling over to get a better view of the other side of the room.

Frank assumed that the noise had been produced by whoever had bunked down with him tonight, because even though the band was finally making some extra cash with their tours, they weren't rich enough to afford their own rooms yet, and knowing the boys, it was probably Gee who had volunteered to share with Frank. He always got borderline overprotective of Frank when he was ill, watching him constantly as if Frank would die in his sleep without Gerard keeping an eye on him.

Frank secretly loved it though, despite the fact that he would throw a fit when Gerard tried to talk him out of playing a show, or when he babied him, but _still_ \- Gerard's concern meant a hell of a lot, and Frank was so fucking lucky to have made a friend as wonderful as Gerard.

Frank cracked his eyes open slowly, expecting to see Gerard peering down at him, or maybe reading a comic book, and the sound he had heard was Gerard squealing over a particularly exciting action scene, but _no_ \- what met Frank's eyes was something entirely different.

Frank had to blink numerous times to make sure this wasn't some crazy dream, not that he hadn't had a few late night awakenings with a wet spot on his sheets and a vivid image of Gee in his head, but this was _real_ \- this was happening right now, and _fuck_ \- Frank had not been prepared for this.

Gerard was naked - _completely_ unclothed, which was a rare enough sight on its own, because Gerard always managed to wrap himself up in four different layers, no matter what the temperature was outside, and he didn't even sleep shirtless, so seeing Gerard like this, with all that pale skin spread out on the dark bedspread had Frank's breath catching in his throat, his eyes widening as he tried to force his vision to adjust to the shadows blanketing the room so he could get a better glimpse of Gerard's body.

But that wasn't all, even though the sight of Gerard's fleshy stomach and startling white thighs were enough to give Frank heart palpitations, but added to that already stunning visual display was the fact that Gerard was fucking _hard as a rock_ , his hand wrapped around his dick in a tight fist, his legs splayed wide open as he stroked himself slowly, and _fuck_ \- Gerard was _huge_.

Frank had sort of assumed that by the bulge in his pants, but he looked so much bigger exposed like this, his cock leaking already, which meant Frank had missed a good portion of Gerard's private time. Frank couldn't help but feel a spike of disappointment at that fact, no matter how fucked up that made him.

Frank had to bite his lip to suppress the low moan forming in the back of his throat, a slow burn igniting in his stomach, all traces of his aching muscles and sore throat evaporating into thin air, because _fuck_ \- Gerard was hot okay, and _maybe_ Frank had a crush on him, so Frank had basically hit the lottery right now, even though that made Frank sound like a perverted sicko, but he sort of was, at least when it came to Gerard.

Frank couldn't count on his two hands, or even his feet how many times he had come with Gee's face in mind, or how often he had imagined fucking him, how good it would feel to have Gerard's tight hole clenching around him, but he had never found the courage to act on his desires. Their friendship was more important, the _band_ was more important, but _fuck_ \- Frank would give up everything good in his life at the moment if it meant that he could be the one touching Gerard right now.

Frank inhaled deeply, trying his best to bury all of the lustful sounds lurking within him with the sudden rush of oxygen, because the last thing he wanted to do was reveal his alert presence to his best friend while he had his dick out, but that was when he noticed Gerard's _'shut the fuck ups'_ tangled around his neck, the buds firmly pressed into his ears, leaving him oblivious to the outside world, and more importantly, the fact that Frank was awake, allowing him to release a quiet whimper into the pillow without fear of Gerard catching on to the muted sound.

Frank knew the right thing to do would be to turn around and try his hardest to fall back asleep. He needed to simply close his eyes and pretend that this night had never happened, and _okay_ \- maybe he could save this image for his spank bank and pull it out at a later date, but he couldn't sit here and watch his best friend get himself off. That was immoral - _sick_ even, but _fuck_ \- Frank physically couldn't force himself to tear his gaze away from Gerard, and the coiling pool of lust simmering in his belly was going to make slumber an elusive state that Frank wouldn't be able to capture until he had regained control of himself.

And maybe this wasn't really _that_ bad, it wasn't as if Frank had never heard his bandmates jerking off before - _hell_ , they lived on a bus together most of the time, so it was inevitably going to happen, but no matter how hard Frank tried to convince himself that this was normal, and there was nothing odd about being curious, he knew this was a whole new level of _totally not okay_ , but that wasn't enough to make Frank move a muscle.

Gerard just looked so fucking pretty - _gorgeous_ actually, his body tensing slightly as his hips shoved up into his hand, his movements slow and controlled, which Frank understood. Jacking off in a bed with no one else around was a very rare occurrence that needed to be thoroughly enjoyed, and Gerard probably thought that Frank's illness had knocked him out for the next twelve hours or so, which was usually the case, but Frank was _so fucking glad_ that he was awake to see this, all misgivings aside.

And just when Frank thought the scene in front of him couldn't get any hotter, Gerard moaned quietly, more like a breathy whine actually, his thighs trembling minutely as he twisted his thumb around his tip, gathering the precome accumulating there before sliding his hand down lower, playing with his balls for a few moments as his eyes fluttered shut.

Frank was sure that his pupils had dilated to twice their normal size as he suppressed the urge to curse aloud, because _fuck_ \- Frank was hard now, _achingly_ so, his length pressing into the firm mattress at a painful angle, but he was unable to do anything about it. He couldn't risk moving, not with Gerard three feet away from him, because his best friend might not be able to hear him, but he would definitely notice if Frank whipped his cock out and joined Gerard in his obscene actions.

Frank breathed heavily through his nose as he continued to watch through slitted lids, his jaw falling open when Gerard's free hand began trailing up his chest slowly before finally reaching his mouth, the digits slipping inside as Gerard sucked on them eagerly, and even though Frank was pretty certain he knew what was going to happen next, he kept his gaze glued on Gerard in anticipation, his eyes widening as Gerard removed his fingers with a loud pop, the now spit soaked digits disappearing behind him at a leisurely pace.

Frank whimpered to himself when Gerard pushed his fingers into his entrance, his body lifting up slightly to make the angle more comfortable for him. Frank couldn't actually see the penetration from his current position, but he could tell that it had happened. Gerard's entire body went rigid, a strangled cry escaping his throat before he bit his lip harshly, years of getting off in close quarters while forcing himself to be silent was obviously keeping Gerard's sinful noises contained, even though he was still _pretty fucking loud_.

Gerard was close now, Frank knew it, the added stimulation had pushed him right up against the edge. Soft keening whines were spilling out of his throat constantly now, and Frank was about to explode too. His cock was pulsating, precome flooding his boxers as his hips pushed against the mattress weakly, his legs squeezing together in an attempt to get just a little more friction without drawing any unwanted attention to himself.

"Oh fuck," Gerard muttered, his body alternating between pressing down on his twisting fingers and bucking up into his hand, his movements choppy and rough now, his pale chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin as he began writhing back and forth, his face crumpling up as he cried out noisily.

And then he was coming, his body shaking as he shot all over his stomach, some of it even reaching his chest, a high pitched moan leaving his mouth as he sank back down onto his fingers one final time, his other hand continuing to work his cock as every one of his muscles relaxed, an expression of pure bliss washing over Gerard as his legs trembled weakly.

Frank groaned with Gerard, his teeth digging into his forearm so he could muffle the sound, one of his hands reaching down to press against his own throbbing cock, and just that simple contact had Frank shuddering violently, his body angling forward so he could push himself into his palm as hard as possible.

But just when Frank was about to say _'fuck it'_ and start touching himself right then and there, Gerard moved, his still naked body vacating the bed before he wandered into the bathroom where a light clicked on, causing Frank to immediately go limp, his eyes snapping shut in what was probably a terrible parody of sleep, but it seemed to fool Gerard, _thank fuck_ for that.

After a few short minutes, during which Gerard was most likely cleaning up, the room went dark again, followed by the creaking of Gerard's mattress and a few soft shuffling sounds, then nothing, just Gerard's steady breathing, which quickly evened out into the deep cadence that Frank usually associated with slumber.

And that was all Frank could take, he was going to come any minute now, and he would much rather do that without Gerard by his side. Being as silent as possible, Frank scurried into the bathroom, kneeing the door shut before ripping down his boxers and finally - _fucking finally_ getting his hand around himself, his toes curling up as he thrust into his hand, low grunts filling the room as he tried to make this as quick and quiet as possible.

"Frank - you okay?" Gerard's voice rang out, but Frank was too far gone to stop, he could barely fucking breathe, and when he attempted to open his mouth, it only released a tortured moan instead of any actual words, which hopefully escaped Gerard's notice, even though that wasn't likely given his close proximity.

"I - give me a minute," Frank managed to choke out, the burning lust that had been concentrated in his stomach flowing throughout his entire body now, his legs shaking as his balls drew up, his hand sliding over his skin quickly thanks to the added moisture leaking from his tip.

"You aren't throwing up again are you?" Gerard persisted, his footsteps sounding outside the door now, but Frank was close - _so fucking close_ , he only needed a few more seconds at most. "Frankie?" Gerard asked one more time, and that it was it, the sound of Gerard's voice calling his name had Frank shooting all over his hand suddenly, an almost silent scream tearing out of his throat as he came, and _kept coming_ , his knees threatening to give out as his hand slowly fell to a rest at the base of his spent cock.

And that was when the door opened, because Frank had been too busy thinking about getting off to even consider locking the damn thing, which had really come back to bite him in the ass now that he had his best friend in front of him, thankfully clothed once more, or else Frank would probably have gotten hard all over again, which would only add to his mortification.

Gerard's eyes opened so wide that it was almost comical as he took in Frank's body, bare from the waist down, his softening dick still grasped firmly in his fist, but instead of freaking out, or making a scene, Gerard simply giggled, his cheeks tinting red as he backed out of the room slowly, leaving Frank alone with his embarrassment, not to mention a flushed face that wasn't entirely caused by his recent orgasm, or the fever he was probably still running.

And just when Frank finally remembered how to move again, pulling his boxers back up before grabbing a random towel to wipe himself off with, Gerard's voice floated on the air once more, a teasing lilt coloring his tone a playful pink shade, a hint of lust lowering his typically high pitched cadence an octave or two.

"You know Frankie, if you want, I could help you with that next time."


End file.
